


Pizza Night

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Junghee is expecting, Sex Toys, Taemin is a nosy as hell little brother, and Eunsooks mind is always in the gutter, and the talk of using said sex toy because, at least the presence of them lmao, or - Freeform, whats a filter Eunsook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: where Taemin comes over to his sister Eunsook and her wife Junghee’s house for Pizza night and finds more than he bargained for in their living room side table





	Pizza Night

“I really like the new furniture.” Taemin softly comments as he runs his fingers over the back of the leather sofa. “I’m not sure how long leather is going to last once the baby is here.”

Eunsook snorted, running her fingers through her shoulder length hair that kept falling over her glasses. “Leather is a lot easier to clean than cloth or suede Taem.”

“That’s true.” He hummed. He beamed over at her, “Did Junghee finish the mural on the Baby’s wall?”

She flipped the page in the coupon magazine before looking up. She lifted her head from her left hand to be able to gesture toward the stairs. “Yeah. You can go check it out if you wish.”

“Mm, maybe later.”

“We still are waiting on the furniture to get here for it, but we have at least a month before we really have to worry about having furniture,” She glanced toward the kitchen where Junghee was, before finishing, “Hopefully.”

“Don’t tell her I said this, but,” Taemin walked around the couch and stopped between the love seat and the side table. “She looks a lot farther along than just 6 months.”

“Mm, and there’s a reason for that.”

“A reason?” Taemin, in all his curiosity, opened the drawer of the side table as he spoke.

“Yeah, we meant-”

“For fuck's sake.” Taemin hissed, interrupting his sister, and holding the leather on by the back strap, a sock between his fingers and the toy. “Why do you have this in your living room side table?”

Eunsook glanced up from the recliner she was lounging in. She shrugged, “It’s our living room dick.”

“Living room dick?” He asked, voice showing how ludicrous the notion was. “What do you have a bedroom and a kitchen dick too?”

“I mean, we don’t do anything in the kitchen as like a household rule, but basically yeah.” She flipped the page of the magazine, looking for pizza coupons. Junghee was craving one with extra cheese, and Eunsook wasn’t about to tell her pregnant wife no.

“This is so small though.” Taemin crinkled his nose. “And you fuck your wife with this?”

Eunsook chuckled softly, hand coming up to push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, as she smiled over at her little brother. “I fuck my wife very well with it thank you.” Both looked up when they heard Junghee coughing hard. She was under the archway leading into the kitchen, hand on her chest as she caught her breath. “You okay, Love?”

“Yeah just fine.” Junghee frowned as she waved her hand. “Keep bragging how well you fuck me while almost making me choke on my juice.”

Eunsook pouted, folding the magazine on the coupon page and placing it on the table, before holding her arms up, “C’mere, I’m sorry.”

Junghee shuffled over, carefully sitting on the arm of the chair and lifting her legs to slip into the space between her wife and the chair. Eunsook gently kissed her cheek, left arm around her and right hand caressing her stomach. Junghee rested against her comfortably before squinting at her brother in law. “You can put that back in the drawer now.”

Taemin did as he was told, pushing the drawer close with the sock. “Is it in there when you have company?”

“No.” Junghee softly replied, eyes slowly closing being all comfy.

“But I’m here.”

Eunsook snorted, nudging her nose into Junghee’s hair. “You’re not company. You’re a leech.”

“Kiss my ass, Big Sis.” Taemin then frowned. “Nothing is safe to sit on in this place.”

“Oh, we use a blanket, you big Baby. And we haven’t done anything yet on this furniture.” Junghee chided. Taemin pouted when Eunsook began to laugh. Her voice was soft and sweet when she mumbled, “Pizza time?”

With a sweet smile, Eunsook tossed the magazine over to Taemin, “It’s your turn.”

“You’re so abusive to me.” He said with a pout, but he still pulled out his cell phone. “You want a large extra cheese, half veggie and chicken and half pepp, right?”

“You can’t remember where you leave your keys, but you remembered our pizza order?” Eunsook raised her eyebrow.

“You’ve gotten the same thing since you two started dating a decade ago.” Taemin dialed the phone number quickly with his thumb. “My keys, on the other hand, change every time I come home. Now either shh or stop being all cute and shit.”

As he began softly talking into the phone with the pizza place Eunsook gave Junghee’s temple a few sweet kisses. “How are you feeling Love?”

The woman was playing with the end of her big shirt, staring at the curve of her stomach. “My feet hurt. Maybe after we eat, you wouldn’t mind massaging them?”

“Of course Baby.” She mumbled into her hair as she closed her eyes and nuzzled close. Junghee’s hair was up in a messy bun, some strands falling out of the multiple hair bands holding her thick hair together. She was gently moving her foot up Eunsook shin, her fuzzy sock soft against her. “Maybe we could go swimming later.”

“Mm swimming.” Junghee hummed, “I won’t fit into my bikini.”

Eunsook’s lips were brushing her ear as she whispered. “Who said anything about a bikini?”

Junghee playfully swatted at her arm. “Stop it.”

“Besides, the bottoms will fit. You can just wear a shirt or one of my tops. They should fit.”

“The water would be really nice.” She thought out loud just as Taemin removed the phone from his ear.

“Said it’ll be here in 30 to 40 minutes.” He flopped back against his cushion and squinted at them. “Are you whispering dirty things again?”

“No.”

“Always,” Eunsook replied with a cheeky grin.

He groaned and Junghee hid her face behind her hand in embarrassment.


End file.
